Keyblades Lost
by SilverStorm56356
Summary: This story takes place 50 years after the events of the first game. Basically, Chain of Memories and beyond never happened. Everything else is basically explained in the story so I hope you like it!


Legends get passed down from generation to generation. Most pass it off as myths. Some still believe in ancient stories though. Like the one I was always told as a kid.

Back on Destiny Islands, there were three kids. They got the idea to travel throughout the worlds and see beyond the island that was their home. The three of them put a raft together in an attempt to get off the island. But darkness fell over the island. One day, a storm raged outside. One of the kids ran out to check the raft. Instead he ran into creatures known as the heartless. He took a wooden sword in his hand, but was unable to defeat them with that. He was about to be overwhelmed when a light appeared.

The wooden sword changed into a powerful weapon. A 'key' or the legendary Keyblade. He managed to find another one of his friends soon after. However, his friend had given into the darkness. The island was destroyed and swallowed into the darkness.

The kid who became the Keyblade master eventually teamed up with the king's court mage and chief of guards. They travelled throughout the worlds and defeated Ansem, a power-hungry man who was trying to throw all the worlds into darkness. After they defeated him, the keyblade master rescued both of his friends and sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts.

This is the legend we hear every day at home here on Destiny Islands. We have a festival dedicated to the Keyblade Master and his companions and friends he met throughout his journey. We have those who believe and we have those who put it off as myth. To some, however, they quickly find out that the myth is much more of a reality than they could even fathom. That is what I quickly found out on the day of the festival.

I found myself wandering through the streets of the city that was about ten miles away from the island. As the population flourished, the island seemed to get smaller and smaller so people, just like the Keyblade master, built rafts and traveled throughout the world and found various other islands. The largest island was the one that the festival was held on. It was the biggest island at about twenty miles in diameter. Even then the island was still suitable for the festival seeming as there were only about fifteen hundred people in the world.

"Behold!" I heard from one of the stands. A man with short, spiky, brown hair was standing behind the counter of one of the stalls. He wore a black jacket over a blue undershirt and a pair of black pants with various pouches. He also had on a pair of black and yellow boots and also had a pair of black fingerless gloves on. Around his neck was a metal chain with a metal three point crown as a charm. I swear I'd seen that charm before but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He had paintings depicting various scenes from the legend of the Keyblade master. One was of the boy and his two companions fighting an enormous heartless in the cobbled square of a town on a different world. Another depicted the hero unlocking the heart of one of his friends by using Ansem's fake Keyblade to unlock his heart and turning into a heartless. Then there was one of a giant, closed white door.

"These are images from a past not to far away," he said. "Here we see the Keyblade master closing the gate to the mythical Kingdom Hearts and defeating Ansem." He illustrated all of the pictures he had in this manner. A majority of the people just walked on by. Some stopped for about thirty seconds and then just kept walking. This didn't lower the man's spirits however. He just kept illustrating away.

I walked up to the stand and looked at the art. They seemed to be pastel paintings that looked a little smeared at the edges. Other than that they were painted beautifully. They seemed to have almost been painted by a master.

"These are really well painted," I said, interrupting his monologue. "Did you paint these yourself?"

"Yes I did actually," he told me. "I've done a lot of painting in the last few years in my retirement."

"You're retired?" I asked him. "You look like you're about thirty-five..."

"I'm older than you would think," he told me. "What's your name?"

"My name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a curious question," the man said back.

"My name is Raiden," I told him.

"I'll have to remember you then Raiden," he told me mysteriously. Then he commenced back to his monologue.

It was around dusk when everyone dispersed from the festival. I was still wandering around the enormous marketplace where everyone set up their various stalls. Not that the stalls had any variety. Most of them had things like replica Keyblades, wooden swords, and various 'collectables' from items in the legend. But my mind was elsewhere.

I kept going back to the events at that painters stand earlier that day. That man seemed so familiar. I kept running his face through my brain but obtained no results from it. The only thing that really stuck out was the charm on that necklace. That was the necklace the Keyblade master had worn. I figured this part out quickly because a few stands over had replicas of the necklace. But his seemed so real. Not some cheap trinket you by at a kiosk.

I finally found myself at my house. I lived alone, even though I was only sixteen years old. No one ever even knew who my parents were. I just seemed to appear out of nowhere. I sighed at this thought and walked inside.

I trudged up the stairs into my bedroom. I took a detour before my bed to look in the mirror. My spiky dark-blonde hair stuck about three inches off my head as normal. As much as I tried, I could never get it to lie flat. My dark-yellow short-sleeved jacket was still a little baggy as it covered my pure white undershirt. My yellow cargo pants were also a little bit baggy, the bottoms hanging a little over the heel of my white sneakers.

My eyes, however, were what struck most people as odd. They were a rich golden color and seemed to shine at times. But when I get enraged people say it looks like there are lightning bolts literally bouncing around inside my iris'. At the moment however they were just a faint glow in the darkness of my room. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, thoughts of today's events running through my head.

I found myself wandering around the festival again the next day. Nothing new as the festival was beginning to wind down. All of the big things had been sold and now all that was left was cheap trinkets. I saw the crown charm everywhere I went. My mind kept going back to the man from yesterday. I even bought one of the charms myself.

I started fiddling around with the random items in my jacket pockets. I felt my hand brush up against my fingerless yellow and white gloves. I pulled them out and put them on. I noticed the crown symbol on the front of the gloves and remembered that I had gotten these last year.

I found myself at the same place as yesterday afternoon. I looked around for the man's stall but it was gone. A giant empty hole between booths was all that was left. I went over to the stand to the left.

"Excuse me sir," I said to the man behind the counter. "Do you know what happened to the man who had the artwork stand that was here yesterday?"

"He must have left after I did last night," he told me. "Good riddens I say. More business for me."

"Well thanks for the information," I told him as I walked away.

I wandered around some more and realized that the festival seemed more empty than normal. This was the high point of the day, so the stalls should still be crowded with barely any room to move. Now there were only a couple hundred around. The atmosphere itself seemed to be...bleaker I guess. Like a cloud was hovering overhead.

About an hour later, I found myself right back at the hole between the stands. This time I noticed something. There was a piece of paper stuck against the wall. I walked up and pulled it off.

The note was folded up about five times. The most curious thing was that on the back it said _To Raiden: Read this in a safe place. The contents of this letter are meant for your eyes only._ I quickly walked back the way I came, headed towards an empty part of the town. When I was safely alone, I unfolded the note and read:

_Dear Raiden,_

_We didn't get very much time to talk yesterday with so many people around. But I fear I've endangered everyone here just by coming back to the islands. Follow the instructions I've written below and I can explain more to you._

_1. Wait two more days for the festival to end and wind down._

_2. Find a boat._

_3. Stock on supplies, you might be gone a while._

_4. Head back to the ORIGINAL island._

_5. You will meet me there._

_**6** MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALONE. NO ONE IS TO COME WITH YOU._

_I look forward to meeting you soon,_

_KM_

_KM?_I thought. It must be his initials or something. But I had work to do. I had to two days to get prepared. I didn't know what for, but I needed to know who this man was and why he needed to talk to me.

The two days passed quickly. It was a few hours after the sun fell when I got all my gear together in my backpack and headed out to the beach. I pulled my raft out from behind a small grove of trees and loaded everything on top of it. I quickly pulled it into the water and jumped on top of it. I then proceeded to take out the sheet I had prepared to be used as a sail. I tied it to the mast of the raft and headed off towards the old island and towards my new future.


End file.
